Seamless
by FOXZILA44
Summary: After losing the ones she had come to love, Elizabeth feels like she is coming apart at the seams, and has to cope with trying to survive the apocalypse, and her new family. Will their bonds hold through all trials? Story goes through every campaign, including some extra scenes I made up. No pairing, unless you count Nick as a fatherly figure. T for language. L4D chars. appear.
1. EVAC

This was it.

They had reached the mall where the EVAC. center would be located. This was the last stretch, and damn, Elizabeth was anxious for it.

The night had consisted of her shivering from anxiety and cold, and now, the morning came. She knew this would either be death, or they would survive and thrive(Well, thrive as best as they could in a country full of infectees).

Standing and gathering her items, Elizabeth let her eyes ghost over everyone in the safe house.

Daniel was packing some stuff in his health kit whilst talking to Rochelle, the two smiling and laughing lightly.

Robert and Coach were talking, Ellis adding points to the conversation as well while he loaded his shotgun. The other two seemed to be packing as they were talking.

April was talking with Nick, the latter handing the female a cigarette and lighter.

They had only known each other for a mere two days or so, and yet here they were, casually chatting as if they had known each other for years. They all seemed so... Relaxed. _How can they be so lax? It's life or death here..._ Maybe it was their experience. Elizabeth knew she was the youngest one here, being only seventeen. She still had no clue why she felt so damn anxious- It was nearly to the point of where she wanted to get sick.

She did not have a good feeling about this.

"Hey Liza, you alright there?" Her train of thoughts were snapped in half as someone asked the question.

"Huh?" She echoed blankly, and April's brows furrowed slightly. She walked over, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, and the shorter looked up at her friend. She couldn't see April's eyes or eyebrows due to the set of ski goggles adorning her face, but by the frown marring her features, Elizabeth could tell her best friend seemed worried.

"I asked if you were alright. You look a little pale, there. 'Lil green around the gills." April wiped a thumb across Elizabeth's forehead, where perspiration had started to gather. She jerked away in surprise, slowly moving the gloved hand away. She waved her own hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous- I mean, this is either make it, or break it." She admitted quietly, swallowing the lump that had started to form in her throat.

"We'll make it." Robert suddenly intercepted, a small smile on his determined face. Daniel gave a mute nod of agreement, and Ellis grinned, echoing with a 'Hell yeah we will!'. The rest also agreed, and April gave Elizabeth a rare, assuring smile.

"We'll be fine." April nodded, and Elizabeth gazed at everyone, before letting a grin spread across her face.

"Right. Thanks for the assurance." She started, moving and loading up her weapons. Once everyone was ready, they all headed out. However, Elizabeth noted, there was no evacuation looking vehicles anywhere. There wasn't even a specific station!

"This doesn't really look like an evacuation center..." Robert muttered, and nobody answered his comment, but they all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

After picking off few Infected, they climbed into an elevator.

"Hol-ee shit! It's Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car!" Ellis suddenly exclaimed, looking down at the car as they descended. "Damn... To think ah could've gotten a picture with it..."

"So, considering there's no evacuation anything here, anyone have another plan?" Nick snorted, looking at everyone.

"We could take the car." Ellis suddenly suggested, still staring at the machine. "They don' gas 'em up at shows, but we could look fer some gas." Nobody said anything.

"No objections? Good." Coach nodded, "As soon as these doors open, y'all better haul your asses and find some gas!" A chorus of agreements echoed out, and as soon as the doors opened, they were met with several Infected. They started taking them out, and all begun to disperse.

Nick moved to go off, but didn't get very far. Something grabbed his arm, and he turned to shoot whatever it was, stopping as he saw April. "What? We don't have time to be standing around!" He snapped, trying to pull away, but she held on tight. She narrowed her eyes through the goggles.

"Nick, please- You have to promise me," She started. Her low, serious tone made Nick stand still, so she continued, "If anything happens to the three of us- Robert, Daniel and I- I want you to look after Elizabeth." He blinked in surprise at her request, and was about to retort, but she didn't let him. "Please." Her voice was almost near a plea now.

"Why should I make any promises like that?" He snapped, pulling away from her. She frowned, but he continued, "You can look after the brat yourself when you get out of this place." With that, he turned and headed off. April watched, before swallowing, and headed off to take care of her own Infected.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive the abrupt ending. I didn't want the whole Dead Center campaign to be the first chapter, so I split it up. Friendly note: I originally wrote all of this as one long chapter, so the chapter splits may be choppy. Please R&R!**


	2. Live, dammit, live

Elizabeth was with Robert, the pair heading up a flight of stairs towards two gas tanks. "Let's just take them and throw them over the edge," Robert suggested as he picked one up, and Elizabeth grunted in agreement as she hauled hers up as well. They were tossed over the edge, and they quickly shot down the approaching Infected.

At first, Elizabeth always felt nearly dizzy when she would shoot once living people. Now, however, it gave her an almost satisfied feeling to watch zombie brains splatter against the wall, and the bodies slip limply down to the ground.

The screech of a Hunter resounded in the hall, and Elizabeth let out a startled scream as it pinned her. It instantly clawed at her shoulder, but that was all it got, considering Robert quickly dispatched the creature. The female grimaced, shoving the body off of her, and took Robert's helping hand. "You okay?" He asked, and she gave a nod. The stinging in her shoulder was only minor.

"Let's get moving." She smiled, feeling her old spirit starting to come back. She felt especially renewed as she noticed the various gas tanks below, as well as some emptied out into the car. "We're... We're gonna do it!" She chirped, quickly making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Robert agreed with a grin, but they slowed in their tracks as they saw a Tank running towards the group of Rochelle, Daniel and Coach. The three were desperately shooting at the thing, scattering as it swiped a large, meaty hand towards them.

"Frick, hurry!" She gasped, stopping on the second level of stairs to shoot at the beast. Robert ran right past her, using his pistols to shoot as he ran. She took aim with her SMG, rapidly shooting. The Tank roared, rushing forward, and the group stumbled back, unprepared. With a sudden sweep of its arm, the trio was sent sprawling across the floor.

"Daniel!" Elizabeth screeched as she watched her friend get flung inside the information booth. She heard the shattering of bottles, and Elizabeth could only assume they were Molotovs, for soon, the whole booth went up in flames. Daniel's screams reached her ears, and she panicked, practically flying down the stairs.

The Tank was now alight with fire, growling and roaring in frustration as it was simultaneously being shot at. Robert was doing most of the shooting, along with Nick. Ellis and April were helping Rochelle and Coach up. Elizabeth took aim with her SMG once more, firing away at the beast. Soon, it collapsed to its knees, before falling completely to the ground.

Elizabeth panted slightly, reloading her gun as she caught her breath. "Where are the last two tanks?" Rochelle wheezed, looking for the red cans. Everyone looked around also. Daniel climbed out of the booth once the fire died down, unscathed.

"Shit.. Must have burned up when I knocked over those Molotovs." Daniel groaned, rubbing his neck. "I'll go get the extra two." He offered, bolting off to the set of third story stairs. The group watched him, before looking over as another hoard surged forward.

"Pipe bomb out!" Nick informed, throwing out the white trinket. The zombies moved towards there, and whilst they did, everyone reloaded and picked up more ammo.

By now, Daniel had thrown down one of the tanks, and Rochelle was filling it up. "Ellis, get in the car. We have to get ready to drive out of here," She ordered, and the young man looked over. He seemed somewhat reluctant, but realized just what he was being asked to do, and quickly made his way over. He slipped inside the car, and now was waiting. Elizabeth was crouched, using her Magnum to pick off any approaching zombies.

She heard another 'clunk' of a gas can fall to the ground, and Coach limped over, grabbing said can, and poured it into the tank. Elizabeth felt her heart rate increase. This was it! They were really going to make it out!

However, a loud, drawn out cough of a Smoker interrupted the scene. She looked towards the noise, just in time to see Daniel become wrapped in the long tongue. She gasped, shooting towards the tongue but, he was now dragged behind a wooden wall, and was hidden from sight.

"I'll help him!" Robert said, running to the stairs, and quickly up them.

"Elizabeth!" A voice snapped, and she looked over. Nick had called her name, but was looking ahead, shooting intently. "He's got him! Pay attention- There's a hoard." The female gave a nod of her head, swallowing. She peered back ahead, picking off Infected. She jumped slightly as the car roared to life, and glanced over. Relief washed over her- They were safe.

A Jockey was heard, and looking towards the noise, she saw it was hobbling towards Robert, who was attempting to shoot the Smoker constricting Daniel. "Robert!" She called, taking aim at the Jockey, but it had already hopped onto the young man's back. He stumbled, getting pulled back towards the glass railing...

"Robert!" She screeched in horror as he neared the edge where a glass rail was amiss. His foot slipped on the edge, and he toppled over. The Jockey released him mid-air, and he flailed, before he hit the ground. Despite the commotion, Elizabeth could hear the sickening thudding noise his body made against the ground. When his head hit, his cranium was cracked open, shattering parts of his skull and brain splattering around him.

"Shoot the Jock- Oh, my Lord..." Rochelle cut off in a hushed voice, her eyes widening at the sight of Robert's scattered brain. April stood almost slack, lips parted in disbelief, and Elizabeth was shaking. Her eyes slowly moved up, seeing the Smoker that was once constricting Daniel, standing near the ledge where Robert fell. That could only mean...

She was so shocked she could barely even hear, let alone feel, the approach of a Tank. She was only aware of her situation as she was pushed to the side. She stumbled, falling, and looked over. A large chunk of concrete sailed over her head and the car, crashing into the wall.

"Everyone in the car!" Coach howled, and Rochelle was slipping into the front seat already. However, the Tank was approaching at a frighteningly quick pace. "I'll distract him!" April called, and Elizabeth noticed a pair of snow boots dart past her. She blinked, looking over as she saw April drawing the Tank away by shooting at it with her shotgun.

"April!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet, and started after her friend. However, an arm wrapped around her stomach, yanking her back. "No! Let go!" She writhed in the grip, but was held steadfast.

"You can't go after her!" Nick barked, yanking Elizabeth back slightly. She let out a wail of protest, tears starting to perk in the corners of her eyes.

"No! Please! I can't lose her!" She cried out, stalling as she watched her friend get flung against a kiosk, and slump to the ground. Her goggles had fallen off, and were cracked and shattered slightly. Weakly, she lifted up her head, spitting up a dribble of blood, before coughing.

"April!" Elizabeth cried out, lunging again, but Nick held her back as he saw the Tank approach.

"L... Liza... Go," April coughed out, her steely grey eyes glazed over in pain and unwashed tears. "Please, go... I'll be... alright..."

"No! Nick, we gotta help her!" She writhed desperately, and Nick cursed, taking out a Molotov. He hurled it at the Tank, not before it threw a chunk of concrete at the downed female.

"Eliza... Beth... Do me a favor and... Live, dammit, live." A soft, tired smile graced her lips, before the concrete crashed into the kiosk, and fell onto her back and below. Elizabeth could hear the mangled gasp leave her lips, before blood spat out of her mouth, and she slumped fully. Her eyes were open and clouded, a thin trail of blood running down her lips and chin.

Elizabeth was once again frozen in shock, tears slowly dripping down her face. Her senses got the better of her, and she tried to lunge again. "No! April! Come back!" She wailed, tears now starting to roll down her flushed face.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Nick said sharply, jerking her back again. She resisted, reaching out towards her friend.

"No! We... We can't leave them!" She nearly sobbed, tears dripping down to the floor below her. "Please! No! They're all I have left! We _have _to save them!" They just... they could be revived...

"They're gone, kid! There's nothing we can do! We have to go, or _we'll _be _dead_!" She froze at that word. Dead... They... No, never...

"Nick!" Rochelle called out from inside the vehicle where Coach and Ellis sat as well. "Hurry up! We gotta go! The zombies 'ain't gonna hold out forever!" They could already hear the screech of a new hoard.

"Okay, okay!" The man barked back, before wrapping both of his arms around Elizabeth, constricting one of her own. "Great, now I gotta use force..."

"No!" Elizabeth wailed as she was lifted off the ground. "Let go!" She was dragged back.

"You're going..." Nick spun her towards the vehicle. "...Whether you like it..." He let go with an arm, pushing her head down slightly so she could duck into the car. She still gave resist. "...Or not!" He suddenly shoved her in, and a startled cry escaped her.

"Pull her in!" Rochelle ordered, and Coach pulled her into the back- well, basically an empty space with no seats behind the driver's compartment. Nick slipped in after her, the three squished in the small back.

"Get going, Overalls!" Nick snapped, and Ellis gave a nod, anxiously looking forward. However, as soon as he stepped on the pedal, and the engine roared, and the vehicle jerked forward, a grin spread across his face. He let out an excited hollar, and he drove straight through the large glass window, hitting zombies in his path as he did so. Elizabeth swallowed, sitting still for a moment in silent shock. Tears were still gathered in her eyes, but they weren't running.

Robert... Daniel… April. Her three best friends. The times in school and out that they had shared. The only people who teased her, made fun of her, but accepted her, embraced her... Loved her.

They were gone.

And it sparked in her mind that they were.

"Let... Let me out!" She suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening as she lunged towards the exit window. Nick inhaled sharply in surprise, and Coach grunted as his injured knee was knocked into in the process.

"Hey, hey, girl, calm down!" Rochelle exclaimed, trying to calm the young woman, whom merely ignored her.

"Let me out! I can't- I can't s-stay with you guys!" She pressed on, clawing at the window, and Nick hissed in pain as Elizabeth's knee dug into his leg.

"Sit down, kid! We 'ain't lettin' you go back," Coach tried, but it didn't work either.

"They're dead! They're dead and I'm alive! I shouldn't be alive! I... I..." She trailed off, hiccupping slightly. "I-I'm just a failure! I let them down! Th-they... They trusted me... And I just... Let them die... Just... Just like that! Pleaasse..." She tried to push the window open once more.

"Nick!" Rochelle hissed, and the older man gave the woman a small glare, but tried.

"Elizabeth, sit back down. You-"

"No! Just drop me off! One less- One less person to worry about!"

"Goddammit," He cursed under his breath, reaching over. He grabbed her by the collar of her vest and shirt, yanking her back. A small choking noise escaped her as the air was briefly flushed out of her windpipes.

"Careful!" Coach nearly growled out, and Nick made the girl sit. She struggled again, now fully crying again, trying to get back up. The conman pressed a hand to the back of her head, forcing her head near the crook of his neck, on his chest. She gasped in surprised, struggling slightly, but he held her steadfast.

She slowed, hands making their way up at a sluggish pace to grip near the collar of his button-up shirt. She felt more tears wash up into her eyes, and they quickly spilled over. All tension was released in her body, and a sob escaped her throat. Her body wracked with the sobbing now, and she moved her arms around his neck and shoulders. Nick flinched back slightly, slowly moving his arm down, and rubbed her back in a slightly awkward, comforting way.

Coach gently patted her knee, before withdrawing his hand, sitting back and closing his eyes. Ellis glanced back through the rearview mirror, a small frown marring his face, before he blanked again, looking back ahead. Rochelle looked quietly down at her hands in her lap.

Eventually, Elizabeth's sobs turned into stifled whimpers, then silence. Nick now moved slightly, nudging the girl softly, only to realize that she had fallen asleep. "Christ..." He grumbled, running a free hand through his hair, and just let his head fall back against the window.

Some sleep wouldn't hurt, he supposed.

Everyone else must have thought the same, for they were soon out also.

* * *

**A/N: ...I think this one is pretty damn long. I'm not too sure, have to see when I look at the preview.  
Oh well, action! Hope it's alright'n'all. R&R still pls**


	3. Uninvited

Elizabeth could feel herself being slowly lulled back into wakefulness. She heard soft snores, accompanied by the roar of the stock car's engine. Opening her eyes in a groggy like manner, all she saw was dark. At first, she panicked a little; Had she gone blind? Upon her head shooting up, though, she just realized she had her head tucked into Nick's chest.

She... Didn't particularly remember that…

"Ya up, Eliza?" Came a low, Southern drawl. Blinking any gathering haziness out of her eyes, Elizabeth turned her gaze towards said voice. Ellis was looking ahead, but glanced back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Um… Yeah..." She said quietly, shifting in her position. She looked down at her left side, seeing Nick's arm slumped around her waist. _It must have fallen while he was sleeping. _Elizabeth concluded, looking back to the hick.

"Thas good. Now Ah'll 'ave someone ta talk to." He shot her a grin through the mirror, which she didn't return. Not even close to giving one. She was groggy, her shoulder throbbed, her head hurt.. "So, this one time, mah buddy Keith an' Ah were tryin' to make sum fireworks 'n all, wi' all these foreign chemicals 'n shit, an'..."

Elizabeth had hardly heard what else he said. As soon as he mentioned 'buddy', that's when she remembered. They were gone. They were dead. Her family was dead, and now, the only friends she had left were gone as well. Tears started to build up in her eyes again, a soft hiccup left her lips, which she quickly covered up by slapping a hand over her mouth.

Ellis had fallen silent by now, his brow furrowed in confusion. Had he said something? Maybe talking about Keith reminded her of…

He frowned, swallowing and turning his attention back to the road. Quiet sobs were leaving the seventeen-year-old once again, which she mostly stifled with a hand.

Her body shook slightly in time with each quiet sob and wail, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks, hands, and onto her lap, for she was hunched forward. More shifting was heard in the vehicle, and a groggy sounding groan filled up the stock car.

"Jesus Christ… Are you crying again?" Nick grumbled out, moving his arm away from Elizabeth so he could properly stretch it, and his other arm. At hearing Nick's voice, Elizabeth stopped, eyes wide and glazed over with still flowing tears. "Get over it... They're gone, it's over. No use crying over spilt milk."

"Nick!" Ellis frowned, sending the conman a half glare through the mirror, in which the gambler returned. Elizabeth only froze at the man's comment. Was... Was he right? Was she really just crying over something so miniscule?

_Of course not! They were your _best friends_! They loved you, and you loved them. _She slowly gripped her hands into fists. How dare he say something like that? What an insensitive, piece of... She honestly wanted to start wailing on him. To hurt him. Yell at him. Scream, punch, kick...

Yet all that came out was a whimper. She couldn't find the will to bite back currently.

And so, for the rest of the ride, it was mostly a silent journey on her part.

"Well, piss!"

The phrase had stirred Elizabeth and her attention, and she blinked open her eyes. Lifting her head, she saw a large bridge ahead of her, but it appeared to be blocked off. She frowned, a dragging feeling crawling into her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Coach grumbled, and Nick muttered out something similar. The car skid to a screeching halt, and then, silence.

"Maybe there's a switch out there," Rochelle suggested suddenly, trying to get a look outside.

"Ah'll go check." Ellis offered, ducking his head, and slid out of the car carefully, jogging over. Elizabeth watched with half-lidded eyes, her gaze scanning the surroundings. However, as a form was seen moving up along the bridge, the young woman stiffened.

"Up there!" She hissed, pointing to where she saw the figure, and all eyes darted up there also.

"Ellis! Watch- Wait, it's not an Infected… Lord, it's a woman!" Rochelle exclaimed in surprise, causing Coach and Nick to lean forward to get a better look also.

"Well, I'll be damned. It is!" Coach grunted in surprise.

"Not half bad looking either," Nick muttered, watching as Rochelle climbed out of the vehicle. Elizabeth squeezed out from between the two men, and climbed out also. She jogged over, seeing Ellis was already talking to the woman. Now that she had a better look, she could see she had brown hair, a shade similar to her own, but Liza's was lighter, with natural golden highlights.

The woman was already engaged in conversation with Ellis, whom seemed to be having trouble with using full, coherent sentences. Rochelle took over, and Elizabeth was only half paying attention, but heard something about them needing to lower the bridge in order to get across- And the five of them would have to do it.

It'd be a rough trip with only the five of them, but they'd get through it, she was sure… If she herself would be able to. She was still a little shaken up over her friends, and seeing zombies only reminded her of the gruesome event.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Zoey, threw down a few health kits, along with some pistols and bats. "Unfortunately, that's all we have to offer." The woman apologized from above, leaning over the railing slightly.

"Don't worry about it. You helped us as best as you could, and we're thankful." Rochelle grinned up, glancing over at Elizabeth. The young lady was grabbing a healthkit for herself, picking up a Magnum as well. "Actually, I have one small request." The dark-skinned woman then said again, and walked over to Liza. She put a hand on the gun the seventeen-year-old was picking up, and she blinked up at Rochelle with slightly confused grey-blue eyes. "I want you to look after her. I don't think she needs to go through this." Rochelle looked back up at Zoey, whose eyes flickered over to Elizabeth, seeing the look of surprise, and almost outrage, on her face.

"You can't be serious!" Elizabeth blanched. Rochelle looked at her, an almost worried look on her face, accompanied by a frown.

"I think it's for the best, kiddo." Coach grunted, walking over and putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"No! I'm not going to just…" She trailed off. Did she… Did she _really _want to go through that again. She glanced over at Nick, who was looking at her with an impassive expression. Ellis refused to look her way. _Maybe it is for the best._ She thought, letting her hands drop. She slowly placed down the healthkit and Deagle, feeling somewhat deflated.

"How the hell is she even going to get up there?" Nick suddenly spoke, now walking over to the trio.

"She can-" Rochelle started, but cut herself off. She blinked, looking up at the bridge, and the almost worried looking woman there. "Is there a way up there? For all of us, actually?" She asked. Zoey looked over, first to the left, then to the right.

"Over here." She informed, walking over to the right flank of the bridge. There was a ladder leading up, but the tunnel around it was warped and bent oddly. "I… Think she may be the only one small enough to actually get up here, though." She frowned, looking down at the five.

"That's alright. We'll just take another way around." Coach called up with a nod of his head. Elizabeth had the smallest flicker of hope flare up inside of her when Nick had actually asked such a question, but it had been dashed at Zoey's answer, along with neither Coach nor Rochelle changing their minds.

"Alright then. Sorry. I tried." Nick sighed, briefly patting Elizabeth's shoulder, before moving away. The young woman looked at them all with an almost crestfallen expression when the realization just came crashing down on her. These were the only people she had left in her life, now, and they were willing to leave her. Just like that. She couldn't fight the tears that begun to well up in her eyes at this prospect. It wasn't that she was losing them that really bothered her as much as the other thought.

She was just nothing to them. She should have expected as much. Why would they want to keep around some seventeen year old? What would they get out of that?

She said nothing, and didn't even move. She refused to meet any of their gazes. She was too ashamed, too angry, too… Lost. Too confused.

"Aw, don' you cry on us now, Eliza." Ellis's voice rang in her ears, and she felt herself enveloped in the young man's strong arms, pulled to his warm body. Her face only screwed up more as she felt the tears slowly leak down her cheeks, and another onslaught crash over her. Gritting her teeth to stifle any sobs, she gratefully accepted the hug, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him. A quick, somewhat unsure hand ran down her hair, a few strands tangling on calloused fingers.

"Ain't no reason tah be sheddin' tears, now," He detached himself from her, the younger reluctantly doing the same. She peered up at him with round, watery eyes, and the smile on his face faltered for half a second at her look, before returning again. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving a soft squeeze. "We'll be seein' ya another time when we reach the other side of tah bridge." He then moved, standing beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze as he surveyed the group. "Ain't that right, folks?" He grinned to the rest of the company.

Rochelle had given a nod, and smile in return, Coach grunting something similar to agreement. Nick said nothing, his face completely blank, but he had given a sliver of a nod as well.

"Well, there ya have it!" Ellis grinned, turning a less teary-eyed Elizabeth towards the bridge. "Now, you get goin' up there, and we'll see ya real soon." Swallowing, Liza bid the group a quiet 'goodbye' and 'safe journey', before jogging over to the bridge.

When she gripped onto the ladder's metal bars, a sudden bout of anxiety stirred inside of her- Not only did she realize just _how high_ she would have to climb, but the warped cage seemed almost impossible, even for her, to squeeze through. Biting back the fear that was slowly starting to rise up in her, she begun her ascent of the metal object. When she reached the first dent, it took some wriggling and squeezing, but she managed through it.

The rest of the way up wasn't very easy either, but she focused more on getting to the top, pushing down the irrational fear of how high she was willingly climbing. When she finally reached her goal, she was greeted by Zoey, whom steadied her when she stood.

Elizabeth refused to even look back down at the four(and the ground), so she simply started towards the obvious gap Zoey came from. "What's your name?" Said woman asked after she had bid the survivors farewell, the two now walking along the bridge.

"Elizabeth. You're Zoey, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Seventeen." Her answer had come quicker than she had anticipated. "That's probably why they left me, in case you're curious." The bitter, somber note in Elizabeth's voice made Zoey realize the girl didn't exactly know _why _they had left her.

"They're just looking out for you, Elizabeth." Zoey offered. "They don't want your life in jeopardy. You're young, and have a future ahead of you. They're just trying to help you."

That was a possibility… And a damn strong one at that. But if Zoey knew what she had just gone through, she probably wouldn't be saying these things. So, Elizabeth only gave a grunt in response, refusing to look at the woman. When they had reached a building, Liza was somewhat surprised to see two other men there.

"You found someone else?" A man with a somewhat gruff voice asked, tattooed arms crossed. His face seemed somewhat surprised, but she didn't miss the scowl that edged it. _Almost like Nick._ The fleeting thought crossed her mind, which she quickly pushed away as Zoey explained the predicament.

"Well, I'm glad things were able to work out! In… Some sense, at least." Spoke the African American male, a grin on his face. "Welcome to our little output, Elizabeth. I'm Louis, and this is Francis." He introduced. The other biker-man gave a grunt of response and a gruff hello, before standing out on the ledge to scout for any approaching offenders. Zoey mentioned something about preparing a meal, leaving Liza and Louis alone.

"So, Elizabeth- Do you mind if I call you Lizzy?" The man asked suddenly, shifting in the chair he was sitting in to face her as she sat down at the table.

"Sure, I don't care." She answered, a little more bluntly than she would have liked, but she was still feeling a little betrayed.

"Right then, Lizzy. You're seventeen, right? How do you enjoy high school?" The older teen was somewhat surprised to hear the question, especially in the present tense, but answered nonetheless.

"It's, um… Okay, I guess. I like hanging out with my friends, but my classes are running me ragged." She surprised herself by using present tense as well. Obviously she was not enrolled in school now, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be again. "I just wish it would start later- Too early for me to function." Louis chuckled, shaking his head slightly, and smiled.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I was your age," He reminisced, "It was hard for me to make friends outside of basketball, but I didn't mind too much. That sport was the only reason I went to my classes each day. I would have just ditched if it didn't affect my position on the team." Elizabeth didn't really take this man as someone to ditch school… Yet again, she had only met him a few minutes ago.

"I'd ditch too, if I could. But I know my dad would get on my ass about it." She said, frowning slightly at the thought. Not only of the beating she would get, but also of her parents. She was honestly more distatched from them, but… It still hurt to imagine she'd never see them again. Just thinking about them, and the brother she couldn't stand, but still missed, would have brought tears to her eyes, had she of not run out back with the other four that she wasn't thinking about.

"Is your dad strict, then?" Louis asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"He can be. For the most part though, he's pretty chill. Funny guy, too. He tends to get a bit too… Angry, though. And physical. I don't think he ever liked me." And there was the past tense, and the small tremor in her voice. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "As soon as I turned eighteen and was out of high school, he wanted me gone. To another state. Away from him. He was always judging me. Always such a cynic. My brother, despite his disabilities, was such a bully too.

"Neither of them liked me. I could always tell. My mom stood me. She said I was the favorite. And yet, she always defended my brother. Never took my side. Never helped me with anything, never really seemed to care. The bond was severed when she was an alcoholic, and almost killed me. When she said she didn't need us in her life. When-" She cut off there.

Louis was staring at her, almost disbelieving that she had just relayed such information to him. A grown man she barely knew. "...Lizzy," He'd started, but she'd cut him off again.

"Daniel, Robert, and April were the only people I really had in my life. They were my best friends. Especially April. They all may have been older than me, but it felt as if we were the same age." She informed. "I really loved them all. And though I was clearly the odd man out of the group, I know they loved me too. We were together when the apocalypse hit. We were on a trip for school in Georgia. I more was, and they had scraped the money together to come with. When we were separated from everyone else, we met up with the other four survivors by chance."

She paused then. However, she soon continued back on. "They never made it out of the mall. We were so… So damn close. Daniel was caught by a Smoker. Robert was steered over the edge of the rail by a Jockey, and died on impact. April was crushed to death by a Tank. I was the only one of us that made it out. The other four were the only ones I had left, and then they left me. Left me to stay with you guys." And there was when she stopped. She wasn't too sure why she had just relayed all of this information, to a man she just met no less. She hadn't even realized that Zoey had been standing there for the last half of her 'speech'.

After the small bout of somewhat stunned, awkward silence, Zoey cleared her throat. "Are, um, canned foods alright, Elizabeth? It's all we have, to be honest." She said, and Liza glanced over at her, giving a nod and quietly voiced her approval.

When the meal had been served, Francis had walked in to the somewhat… Quiet atmosphere. He was confused, but said nothing on the matter, and they ate in silence.


End file.
